


Four starred Soul

by MegaKnowbody



Category: Dragon Ball, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKnowbody/pseuds/MegaKnowbody
Summary: Things go out of controll in Mt. Glenn, as a massive explosion sends Team RWBY into another reality.Stranded on Mt. Paozu the girls must now try to find a way back to Remnant, while learning to live with the aftereffects of their unplanned mode of travel.





	Four starred Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I dont't own RWBY or Dragon Ball.  
>   
> This is my first fanfiction and my first written story period.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> All Reviews are welcome (except flames!).  
>   
> Diffrent from cannon Team RWBY didn't get sent Zwei  
> Channeling Aura into another person is possible. However it shouldn't be done for prolonged periods of time, as having forein Aura in your system for too long can be detremental to the body and in extreme cases can even damage the Soul.  
> It still is common for huntsmen Teams to pour their Aura into a single member e.g. if this member is using their Semblance to tank massive damage.

It had been a rough couple weeks for Team RWBY, with the preparations for the upcoming Vytal Festival, the fight at the docks, the fight against Roman in his Paladin, and now the mission to Mt. Glenn.

Officially the mission was a simple Search and Destroy mission to Mt. Glenn. This however was simply a front to investigate the fact, that the White Fang, together with Torchwick, was sending large amounts of recruits southeastward.

In the beginning they found nothing out of the ordinary, but then, late at night, Blake, while on lookout spotted a White Fang patroll, and discretely followed it to a subway station which seemed to be their base of operations.

After Blake had snuck back to camp and awoken the rest of her Team, Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck proceeded to infiltrate the base. Realizing, that the White Fang’s plan was to use a train loaded with Dust to blow open Vale’s defenses Dr. Oobleck devised the plan to engage the strongest fighters himself, while Team RWBY would Sabotage the train.

The fight started with Ruby, who’s first job was to give cover-fire for the rest of her Team, taking her first shot, piercing straight through Torchwicks Aura and disabling him. She then proceeded to take out opposition on the way to the train, before heading over herself, as Dr. Oobleck intercepted Neo and the Lieutenant.

Stopping the train was rather easy, as Yang with her monstrous strength managed to bend the tracks in a way that the train would derail if it actually started moving. Hereafter Weiss and Blake started to search for and defuse the bombs on the train, while Ruby and Yang were taking out the rest of the White Fang goons.

Meanwhile Dr. Oobleck was being driven back by Neo’s unpredictable attacks while also focusing on not getting hit by the brute force that was the Lieutenant. All the while Torchwick was doing his best to sneak out, as with his injury he wouldn’t be much help.

After he was sure both he and Neo were relatively safe from the coming explosion, Torchwick remotely detonated all of the bombs along with the enormous quantities of Dust that were supposed to be used to breach Vales walls.

After making sure that the warehouse was clear of White Fang goons, Ruby and Yang went to check up on Weiss and Blake, who at this point had only managed to disarm two bombs.

The first notice of something wrong team RWBY received, was a small explosion at the far end of the Warehouse. On instinct Weiss created a shield of Glyphs. And not a second to soon, as with a second, larger, explosion the first shockwave hit, nearly shattering the Glyph.

Reacting to this, Weiss threw up the strongest all-round Defense she could, with one large Glyph in each of the four cardinal directions, as well as above and below. 

The next shockwave put much stress on the Glyph cage, but it held up.

This however is when things went weird, as the last shockwave sent large quantities of Dust crystals, many of which were nearing activation, flying. As these hit the Glyphs, rather than bouncing off, they were absorbed into the Glyphs causing them to seemingly glow multiple colors.

This however put massive strain on Weiss. 

Noticing this the rest of Team RWBY put their hands on Weiss’s body and begun channeling their Aura into her, alleviating much of the strain she was feeling.

Then the next shockwave hit, bigger and more powerful than all previous combined. From the point of view of the members of Team RWBY however, this shockwave seemed to be in slow motion.

And as it hit the Glyphs the pressure was distributed equally between the members of Team RWBY causing their semblances to activate uncontrollably, causing Yang’s hair to burn golden and the area around Blake to be filled with clones, which along with her real body were flickering in and out of reality. The rest of the enclosed area was slowly filling up with rose-petals floating away from Ruby’s body, witch, at least in part, seemed to be made of petals.

Along with the activation of the semblances the multicolored Glyphs seemed to have stabilized their new design seeming to center around all four crests of the Team RWBY members.

Team RWBY watched helplessly, as all the remaining bombs went off simultaneously, activating the rest of the Dust from the already disarmed bombs.

A massive pressure descended upon Team RWBY as the Glyph cage was engulfed in the massive explosion, almost driving all four of them to their knees and fracturing the Glyphs.

With all four of them nearing absolute exhaustion and the Glyphs so near breaking, that it seemed like even a breeze could destroy them, a silver Glow started leaking from Ruby’s closed eyes, forcing them open.

The silver light, now free to flood out of her eyes, rapidly started filling the enclosed space, catching the attention of the rest of Team RWBY.

After quickly filling the cracks in the Glyphs, it began taking them over in their entirety. As the Glyphs started glowing completely silver, the flow of energy in the cage seemed to reverse. Instead of Team RWBY channeling Aura into the Glyphs, the Glyphs were absorbing the raw supercritical Dust, along with the energy already released by the explosion and channeling that energy and Dust into Team RWBY.

The incredible strain of absorbing so much energy and being infused with immeasurable amounts of all types of Dust quickly caused all members of Team RWBY to fall unconscious, this however did not stop their out of control semblances. Rather it seemed to invigorate them further, as with the massive overflow of energy the semblances seemed to be going more and more out of control, to the point where an outside observer, even if he could see through the explosion and the bright silver light, could not identify what exactly was in the cage, as its contents seemed to be simultaneously made of fire, petals, ice, multiple instance of itself, and nothing at all.

Then, finally, when the explosion was ebbing off, the collective of energies in the Glyph cage surpassed supercritical state and simply ceased existing in the spacetime-continuum known as Remnant.

 


End file.
